<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>童年往事 by njvu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187328">童年往事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/njvu/pseuds/njvu'>njvu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/njvu/pseuds/njvu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麥斯視角。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>童年往事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
有一段時間，麥斯可以感覺到父母之間的緊張跟壓力，但他不知道該怎麼辦。</p><p>2<br/>
越南渡假後，他就沒有再見過爸爸了。媽媽說爸爸是因為癌症住院，卻沒有回答為何不能去醫院探病的問題。<br/>
他花了一點時間適應爸爸不在的生活，發現這沒有很難，甚至可以說是輕鬆很多。</p><p>3<br/>
麥斯再見到爸爸，是在喪禮上。</p><p>4<br/>
後來家裡來了一位新保鏢，負責保護麥斯的安全。<br/>
說是保鏢，但麥斯發現他也是很好的玩伴，甚至有同學以為他們是父子。</p><p>5<br/>
每當麥斯因為什麼事情而懊惱後悔時，男人總是很坦然地安慰他：發生的事就是發生了。然後跟他一起找出處理方法。<br/>
<br/>
這是麥斯童年最美好愉快的一段時光。</p><p>6<br/>
很多年後，男人為了保護他而中彈，並在臨死前笑著說：這是我們美好友情的結束。<br/>
麥斯流淚看著這個陪他長大的男人，一句話也說不出來。</p><p>7<br/>
又過了很多年，麥斯以「尼爾」為代號，回到過去，跟更加年輕的男人一起保護媽媽。</p><p>8<br/>
在成功救出男人和艾佛斯後，尼爾準備再次逆時回去開鎖。<br/>
這一次，換他對男人說：這是我們美好友情的結束。</p><p>9<br/>
「但對我來說只是開始。」<br/>
是的，對麥斯來說也是，謝謝你帶給我的一切。<br/>
尼爾心想，笑著走向最後一個任務。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>沒了。其實本來只有分七段，但我實在太想把它分成九個部份ㄌ。</p><p>噗浪：https://www.plurk.com/p/nze4ty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>